


【js】发情期

by u758nw



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw
Summary: 有一只小猫，发情了
Kudos: 4





	【js】发情期

樱井翔今天和往常不太一样。

开会的时候他前前后后换了好几个坐姿，从左换到右交替着重叠自己的大腿，还不时稍稍抬起被昂贵西裤包裹得服服帖帖的臀部，用手轻扯再仔细抚平那块布料。

松本润坐在旁边听着他在桌下悉悉索索的动静，嘴角几乎咧到耳根。

樱井气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼，开始煞有介事地记起笔记来。可还没写到下一个句号，热意就传到了指尖，灼得他发痒，红扑扑的手指像要绞起似的抠挠着纸页，留下一道道圆润的甲印。

会议一结束，樱井便火急火燎地奔向了厕所。等松本整理完文件、跟领导打好招呼、慢悠悠地踱到厕所时，他的小猫咪正叼着手帕撅着屁股洗手，大而清亮的眼睛里水光潋滟，盯着水流出神。

松本生怕他下一秒就要伸出艳红的小舌来舔水解渴，便快步上前，一把扯出他嘴里的帕子，抖开给他擦手。樱井乖乖地眯起眼来看这个同样西装笔挺的男人给自己细致地擦着手，恶作剧般地哼出几声细微的喘息。

松本的喉结滚了滚，抬起头恶狠狠地掐了掐他脑袋上得意洋洋翘起的绒团，樱井的猫耳便像含羞草般快速蜷缩了下去。

“笨蛋人类！”樱井捂着头顶委屈地冲他吼，嗓子里还发出“嘶嘶”的声响给自己增长气势，然后夹着屁股姿势扭捏地闪身离开了卫生间。

松本叹了口气，没几步就追上了他，连拉带扯的把人扛进自己车里，中途被踹了好几下，熨烫整洁的暗色裤子上留下了深深浅浅的凌乱足印，松本想起樱井昨晚洗完澡也是这样用湿淋淋的裸足在自己刚打过蜡的地板上噗哒噗哒地乱踩，脸更黑了，握着方向盘寻思着今天新账旧账一同算清。

可能刚刚把他丢到后座的时候力气重了些，小猫咪竟然没了声响，松本抽回神思瞄了瞄后视镜，樱井正气鼓鼓地缩成一团躲在角落里，臀部却不安分地在真皮座椅上蹭来蹭去，外套早就揉成乱糟糟的一团丢在一旁，现在裤子也快蹭下来的样子。

松本额头冒出汗珠，一脚踩上了油门。

等到他拉扯着几乎化成一滩水的樱井到家的时候，西裤已经滑到了小腿，在玄关被自己坏脾气的主人一脚蹬了下来，可怜巴巴地皱缩在地上。

樱井终于摆脱了束缚，细长的白色尾巴从尾椎骨处冒了出来，肆无忌惮地高高翘起，招摇过市般摆来晃去。

等他粗暴地扯开领带——没有猫咪会喜欢项圈，这是把他从钢筋水泥的丛林里释放的最后一步——这时的樱井便只剩下雪白的衬衫、偏长的下摆堪堪遮到大腿根部，却因为屁股后面那根调皮的尾巴掀出一片好风光，露出内裤包裹的浑圆翘挺臀部。

其实樱井一开始连内裤也不喜欢穿，后来好几次被松本教训得走不了路才学乖。

但现在，松本有了更重要的事情要教他。

比如，发情期得乖乖呆在家里，不能出去乱跑。

直到双手被领带绑住，樱井才发现大事不妙。

他还在生松本揪自己耳朵的气，但又敏锐地察觉到对方的怒意可能强过自己百倍。

是因为自己偷吃了贝类罐头，还是乱扔了东西？是不是刚刚踹疼了他？可自己明明痒得浑身无力，体内像在煮东西一样咕嘟咕嘟地出水。

他本能地用屁股去磨蹭松本腹部，既希望缓解自己发情的症状，又想浇熄松本的怒意（毕竟他生气起来很可怕），对方却一次次精准地躲闪避开，浓眉轻蹙，眼里带着森森笑意。

樱井委屈极了，耸拉着耳朵去瞪松本，眼底渐渐泛出红来，浸润了整个瞳仁。

每次他都这样！松本脑袋里欲擒故纵的小心思被自己的本能一拳打倒在地，还没来得及自我吐槽，身体就先行一步把樱井按在了沙发上，他细长白皙的双腿在强力压迫下跪在地板上，如同惊惧的幼鹿般颤抖着。

“呜……”樱井发出一声娇媚的喘息，因为猝不及防的疼痛挣扎扭动了几下，杂糅着撒娇得逞的得意，又顺应着松本按在他脊背的力度软软地塌下腰来，屁股反而翘得更厉害了，毛茸茸的尾巴炫耀似的晃晃悠悠。

然而他等来的不是自己期待已久的、松本裤裆里的那个大家伙。

身后的人粗暴地扒下他几乎湿透的内裤，轻轻拍打他圆润饱满的屁股——那里早就被后穴分泌的液体浸润得波光粼粼，但松本就是迟迟不进行下一步动作。

秉持着“你不给我我就自己来抢”的野猫天性，樱井执拗地挪动着水光淋漓的臀部，即使上半身被按住，也一个劲儿地扭着腰将自己下半身往松本下体送。他能清晰的感受到松本裤子里高高鼓起的那块散发出来的热度和雄性气息，可对方除了像对待玩具一样不停揉捏摆弄自己屁股，丝毫没有要拉下裤链的意思，这种煎熬几乎要把他的耐心消磨殆尽。

“真骚，这么想要吗？”松本那余裕十足的语气听得樱井咬牙切齿，他喉咙里发出“咕噜咕噜”的威慑声，好几次想要转过头来咬他手，都被更加用力地按着颈子困在了沙发上。

“混蛋人类！混蛋松本润！你快给我！”他嘟着嘴嚷道，獠牙都要露出来似的，用跪红的膝盖敲打着地板，还蹬着纤细的小腿去踹自己口中的那个混蛋。

松本也不恼——发情期的小猫咪嘛，能有多大力气，三两下就逮着压住了那双白晃晃滑溜溜的小腿，顺着洁白的肌理从下往上一路抚摸啃咬，停在了不断冒水的后穴处，然后伸手掐住了那条嚣张跋扈的尾巴根部，那里沾染着他的体液，柔顺亮丽的雪白软毛被蜜糖似的黏稠液体浸得粘在了一起，温暖湿润，手伸进那里就像进到雨林深处，被一头羽翼柔软的灵兽温存舔覆。

樱井一下子软了腰。

松本见状变本加厉地揉捏掐弄起来，猫的尾部深处有两侧凹陷，正好卡进他的拇指和食指，那里仿佛是什么特殊按钮，每按捏一下樱井就像遭到电流一样发出呜喵呜喵的叫声。他舒张开脚趾、软弱无力地刮蹭着地上的绒毯，窄腰扭动得像条小蛇，无辜的眸子彻底被情欲倾覆，随着身体的动作涣散晃动。

但松本清楚，这只是隔靴搔痒。

樱井前面的性器早已憋得通红，颤颤巍巍地挺立在那里，就是吐不出精来。

他难受地扭动着身子，带着哭腔呜咽呻吟，艳红的小嘴咬出了血痕。

松本看时机差不多，再为难下去小家伙怕是得憋坏了，便松开手上的束缚，将他早已软塌塌的双臂搭上自己肩膀，托着湿淋淋的屁股一把抱起，温柔轻吻他被汗液和唾液打湿的耳鬓。

樱井浑身脱了力，脑袋里被情欲煮沸成了一团浆糊，软绵绵地任由松本舔吻，哆哆嗦嗦的唇齿间念不出一句完整的句子。

“知道教训了吗？下次发情乖乖待在家里，不允许出去乱跑，更不能在公共场合露出耳朵！”松本一本正经地给自家猫咪训话，仿佛刚刚的坏事不是自己做的，即使阴茎硬到快戳破裤子，只要衣着整齐他就能道貌岸然地教训不听话的小动物。

樱井红肿丰润的嘴巴动了动，他便凑上去听。

“松本润……”他满意的点了点头，等他认错。  
“……我杀了你！”樱井哑了嗓子红了眼，凶起来毫无威慑力。

松本笑得云淡风轻，“差点忘了，我一直不招小动物待见呢。”他一边解皮带一边喃喃自语，若无其事地自嘲，话音刚落就一个挺身操了进去。


End file.
